


rewarding difficulties

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [6]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Kind of exhibitionism, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Give me one good reason to agree to this.”“Think of it as an early birthday gift.”
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	rewarding difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> here’s more smut everyone. are you tired of me yet?

“Give me one good reason to agree to this.”

“Think of it as an early birthday gift.” 

“Your birthday is nearly two months away still,” Near pointed out. 

“That’s why I said an _early_ birthday gift,” Mello shot back. 

“I don’t want to be around people if we’re going to do it.” 

“We’ll just walk around and stuff. Promise we don’t have to go anywhere.” 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But if I get uncomfortable with it-“ 

“We’ll go home, then.” 

Near looked over at the vibrator in Mello’s hand and slowly took it. It wasn’t a very daunting one (certainly smaller than what he was used to with Mello) but it still made him hesitate. He was slightly unsure about this idea. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, love.” 

“I know that. I would not have agreed if I didn’t want to.” 

“I’m just reminding you.”

* * *

A half hour later saw the two of them waltzing around outside. Mello had yet to touch the remote sitting in his pocket, which Near was grateful for. He didn’t know how difficult it would be to walk around with the vibrator actually on, nor how hard it would be to keep himself quiet. Near wasn’t particularly loud, but this... was different. 

He found out how daunting this challenge was about two seconds after the thought crossed his head. The vibrating was low enough, but it startled him and he let out a small breath. Mello had his free hand in Near’s, so Near squeezed it to let the blonde know how unamused he was by the sudden shock. 

“You good?” 

“Fuck off,” Near said, his voice a little breathy. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“What am I getting out of this?” 

Mello looked over at him, grinning like a satisfied cat, and shrugged. 

“I dunno, you’ll have to think of something to get back at me.” 

Near gritted his teeth as Mello turned the vibrator up a notch. It felt good, but his legs were starting to tremble and it was getting hard to walk. Mello’s hand was a sort of anchor that he tightened his hold on every time the intensity changed. 

“How long are we going to be out?” Near hissed at him. 

“However long you want,” Mello said casually, shrugging. Near wanted to smack him for being so calm and briefly wondered if this was how Mello felt when Near was calm and he wasn’t. He refrained from doing so and continued to walk along, trying to pretend like his boyfriend wasn’t doing what he was. 

Near let out a little “oh” when the vibrations went down for a minute, then crescendoed higher than they had before. Mello looked far too pleased with himself and Near tried to reassert his normal, calm self for what felt like the fiftieth time today. 

Well, as well as he could. He was certain his face was flushed, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. Really, there wasn’t much he could do about any of this, aside from admitting defeat and telling Mello they needed to go home. 

At least he’d worn Mello’s sweatshirt, which hung low and loosely enough to cover the tent at the front of his pants. It made it slightly less humiliating. Most people didn’t even look at them when they walked by, which gave Near a little more confidence in this ridiculous endeavor. 

In the end, he was quite proud of himself. They’d been out and around for nearly half and hour and he’d been able to hide it well, even when Mello kicked the vibrations up to the second highest intensity _in the middle of the fucking street._

Near only had to stop once, to lean his back against the wall and whimper a bit, hiding his face in his hands. Mello had stopped his smug attitude for a moment and asked him if he was alright, if he wanted to stop. Near had just pulled him down for a kiss, biting his bottom lip, before starting to walk again. 

He was more than proud of himself for lasting as long as he had, but he _needed_ Mello. Near practically dragged him back to their car and was pleased with Mello’s foresight. They’d parked in an empty lot, relatively hidden so that no one would see them. 

Near was not usually impatient, but there was no chance in hell that he was going to wait until Mello drove him home to get fucked. 

Near threw open the back door and laid back on the seat, pulling Mello with him. Mello shut the door as Near frantically unzipped his own pants. 

“Christ, Near, slow down,” Mello muttered. 

“You aren’t allowed to say that to me,” Near huffed, trying to pull off his pants. It was difficult to do in the back of the car, but they managed well enough. 

“Please tell me you brought lube.” 

Near took the vibrator, which was still going, albeit at low setting, and started to shallowly thrust it in and out of himself as Mello leaned over the front seats to grab the lube. He pulled his pants and boxers down haphazardly and lubed himself up, watching hungrily as Near fucked himself. 

Near was more than happy that Mello didn’t seem to mind skipping foreplay this time around. 

“This was what I was hoping to happen.”

“What, having sex in the back of the car, all cramped and hot?” 

“No, you looking like this. You’re so hot like this, you know.” 

“Just fuck me already,” Near said. Then he looked up at Mello and bit his lip, which he knew would get the blond’s attention. “Please, Mello.” 

Mello knocked Near’s hand out of the way and slowly slid the vibrator out. Near whimpered a little at the loss, but Mello’s cock was in him before he could complain. Mello leaned over him, blond hair curtained around his face, with a lustful look that Near knew well and adored. 

“Jesus, you were so good today,” Mello groaned. As Near had hoped, he was just as eager for this as Near was and wasted no time at all. 

Near’s toes curled as Mello fucked him hard, precise enough to hit that spot in him that made his head fall back and mouth fall open. Mello knew well enough what made him shudder with pleasure, which Near rather thought was the whole point of today. He’d always rather liked used vibrators over any other toy and Mello knew that, knew he would agree because of it. 

Likewise, Near knew what Mello liked too. Near pulled him down for a kiss, then continued kissing down his cheek and neck. He heard Mello’s breath hitch and smiled against his neck, reaching up to play with his hair too, carding his fingers through it. 

_”Shit.”_

Near blinked, confused as Mello ducked down and stopped fucking him. 

“What is it?”

“Someone’s pulling into the fucking parking lot,” Mello said, his voice low and irritated. “For fuck’s sake.” 

Near kissed his cheek and tried to move a little bit, grind down on Mello’s cock, but Mello was too focused on watching out the window. 

“Pay attention to me.” 

“I’m not getting arrested for indecency,” Mello said. “Wait a minute, love.” 

“I’ve done enough waiting,” Near sighed, gasping a bit as Mello reached down to stroke him. “Mello-“

“I heard you,” Mello said firmly, but gave into Near’s demands. 

Near moaned as Mello began to pound into him again, still keeping an eye out the window. Well, he tried, but Near wrapped his arms around Mello’s neck and gained his attention. 

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Mello grunted. 

“We wouldn’t be fucking in the car if it weren’t for your idea,” Near breathed. Mello laughed a little, kissing the spot behind his ear.

“Fair enough.”

Near huffed, but looked fondly at Mello’s amused face. He was satisfied to see Mello’s face just as red and sweaty as his had felt the whole time they were out. 

“Shit, you look so good like this,” Mello panted. Near whimpered in response, running his thumbs over Mello’s cheeks as he cupped his face. 

Near chose to clutch Mello’s shoulders as he reached the edge, tucking his head against Mello’s neck while he shivered and moaned. Mello orgasmed at some point after him, but Near was too lost in his own to notice when. 

He noticed how very cramped they were then, how hot and sticky they were too. Near looked up at Mello, who was looking towards the front seats with dismay. 

“I forgot to bring anything to clean up with,” Mello said, frowning. Near sighed heavily as Mello pulled out of his and tried to find anything they could work with. They both knew there was nothing but Mello still tried anyway. 

“This wasn’t our best idea,” Near said, grabbing his underwear and pants. Mello opened the door after making sure they were both semi-decent, climbing out to give Near space. 

“So not something you’d want to do again?” Mello asked. 

“Oh no, we should absolutely do it again. Perhaps just with better planning.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have an excuse for this one hope you like it anyway. also mello absolutely addresses near as ‘love’ sometimes i don’t make the rules it’s just what he does. also also i don’t have ideas currently so idk when i’ll be back kthxbye


End file.
